Ithink they kissed
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: My version of ithink they kissed Sept 12! Don't own ICarly
1. The Dentist

Ithink they kissed

I don't own ICarly just a prediction of next episode. I got all the info of Wikipedia and the promo.

"And we're clear" Freddy stated.

"Yea!" I yelled. "Awesome web show!"

We walked downstairs to see Spencer packing some pencils and sketch pads.

"Hey Spenc , what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to teach an art class at---" he went through some paper's, "Burlington's Falls."

Sam and Freddy exchanged looks.

"You know that's a prison," Freddy pointed out.

"Yup that's where my aunt's at," Sam laughed.

Spencer dropped everything to the ground. "I though it was at a water park."

"Why would you think that?"

He tilted his head, "It has the word Falls in it"

He left into his room.

"Carly, why is Fredwierd still here?" Sam asked.

"Why are you here you psychopathic maniac?" Freddy shot back. He looked into Sam's eyes and ran to the kitchen where he got a spoon. "I'm not afraid to use this,"

Sam ran towards him and tripped over her shoelace. Spencer ran out of his room "I heard a bang what happened?"

Sam got up and her mouth was bleeding. Freddy stood horrified, "I can't be blamed for this Puckett!" He ran past her and out the front door screaming.

"Sam you alright?" I ran towards her and Spencer followed behind. She wiped her hand on her mouth.

"Aw man," She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some ham.

"Sam this is no time for ham,"

"Yea," Spencer added. He ran next door and in mere seconds Miss. Benson Appeared. "Aw you poor thing,"

"Spencer, why did you have to bring her here?" Sam asked wiping blood of her lip.

"Sam I have no car Miss. Benson will have to drive you to the dentist,"

"I need to go to the dentist because---"

"Your teeth are on my floor," I said.

She glanced where she fell, "AHHH!" she jumped back bumping into Miss. Benson. She grabbed Sam's arm and tugged her to her car I followed. Spencer stayed to watch Freddy who was hiding somewhere in his apartment.

When we arrived at the dentist it was empty so it took a few minutes for Sam to go in. She was waiting anxiously on the dentist chair.

"Sam I thought you were afraid of nothing?"

"I am afraid of nothing I just don't want an old guy shoving his hand into my mouth."

The dentist came in and he told me I had to go outside to wait, he had a tank of laughing gas.

"What's that for?" I asked before I left.

"It's to numb her mouth it has side effects, sleepiness, and truthfulness."

"Ok,"

I heard a few crashes and raced back inside to find Sam holding a sharp object over the dentist's face.

"Sam!" I grabbed her arm and pushed her into the chair. "He's trying to help you,"

"Fine,"

The dentist slowly approached her and I left.

I went into the waiting room to find Freddy's mom on her cell phone.

"---Spencer, well then---Find him---at least---"

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Spencer can't find Freddy,"

"He'll turn up,"

After what felt hours I was aloud to see Sam. I creaked open the door and the dentist informed me that she would be far from normal and nicer then before way nicer.

"Hey Sam,"

"Hiya Carly,"

"How you feeling?"

"Grreeaatt!" she slurred. "I have a secret,"

"Okay Sam,"

**(From the Promo)**

"You know that kid, Freddy," she said as she played with my hair.

"Yea,"

"I kissed him," she said running her fingers through my hair.

"What!"

"He's a great kisser," she laughed hysterically.

That's the end of chapter one hope you liked it… Review it if you want I really don't care.


	2. Confrontation very Short

Ithink they kissed

I don't own ICarly just a prediction of next episode. I got all the info of Wikipedia and the promo.

* * *

I arrived back at home and put Sam on the couch she moved on to inhaling my pillows. I walked over to Freddy's door and knocked on it, "Freddy!"

Spencer opened it. "We still can't find him,"

Miss. Benson came from behind, "We've looked everywhere,"

I yelled as loud as I could, "Freddy want to kiss me?" In 5 seconds he sprang up in front of Spencer.

"Sure," he leaned in and I grabbed his arm I tugged him into the ICarly studio.

"Carly what's going on?"

I pinned him in seconds. "Did you kiss Sam?"

"No, that's gross," he yelled back at me.

"Did you kiss Sam?" I yelled louder.

"No!"

"Tell me or I'll, I'll—"

"Fine, I kissed her, just to get over the first kiss thing—" I helped him upright. "You better not tell her I told you that I kissed—" he turned around to see Sam staring at him. The laughing gas wore off.

"You little worm, your going to pay!" Sam ran towards him with enraged eyes.

"Carly call the cops, military, my mom, someone!" Freddy raced downstairs to see his mom with her arms crossed standing in the living room.

"No running in the apartment now sit down, time for fat-free yogurt,"

"Umm Miss. Benson not be rude but, why are you here?" I asked.

"Spencer went to teach art a few minutes ago so I'm staying with you."

As she rummaged through the fridge I saw Sam and Freddy exchange glances from, cute to death glares. It was knuckle cracks from Sam and gulps from Freddy.

* * *

Now Spencer's point of View (POV):

"Hey guys," I looked up at the 6 foot guys in my class. "Today we will—"

"Shut up," some guy yelled.

"Hey, this is my class who said that?"

The tallest most muscular guy stood over me like a tower, "oh well," I took some steps back until I was flat against the wall. "Oh so um, who likes to draw? I bet some of you are really good so let's get cracking," I tried to move forward but was still pinned against the wall. A guy in the back broke the silence, "I'm good with paint,"

"We're all good with paint," Another person said. I was able to break free. "So what do you want to paint first—" All the guys grabbed the paint and proceeded towards me. "No, not the face, noo!" I yelled.

Back to Carly's POV:

"Hey Spence—"

"What happened to you," Sam asked.

* * *

Find out what happened in Chapter 3. I know really short in chapter one i forgot to do Spencer and his prison job.

That's the end of chapter one hope you liked it… Review it if you want I really don't care.


	3. Confrontation Continue

Ithink they kissed

I don't own ICarly just a prediction of next episode. I got all the info of Wikipedia and the promo.

* * *

Now Spencer's point of View (POV):

towards me. "No, not the face, noo!" I yelled.

* * *

Back to Carly's POV:

"Hey Spence—"

"What happened to you," Sam asked.

"They can really paint," he staggered to say. From head to toe he was covered.

"You look like splatter man," Freddy pointed out. Sam started laughing but, stopped.

"I'm sad," Spencer went on to say as he headed to the shower.

"Well, bye children," Miss. Benson closed the door behind her.

Sam turned her head to face me. "Think she'll hear Freddork's screams?"

Freddy's eyes widened and he ran to the front door but, Sam beat him to it. She put him in a head lock and pushed him to the ground. She was going to hurt him more.

"Hey, Carls what's wrong you would be protecting Freddy by now and stopping this,"

"Yea," Freddy cried, "Do you want me to die?"

Sam walked over Freddy and sat beside me. "What's wrong?"

Freddy ran out of the apartment, he came back with a baseball bat and sat down beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Well," I sighed. "You guys are my best friends why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Freddy over there can answer that," she pointed to him.

"Hey! Carly well I hate Sam so I didn't want you thinking that I liked her and stopped liking you,"

"Yea Carls, and if it got out I would back to destroy everyone for them to stop laughing,"

"I guess," I stood up and went to the Icarly studio. They followed behind me.

"What else is bothering you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing,"

"Carly we're not dumb, well maybe Sam is," He took up his baseball bat and ran to the other side of the studio.

"Well, um how was it?"

Sam's and Freddy's eyes widened.

"I threw up when I got home," Sam answered quickly.

"Me too," Freddy coughed.

"Guy's," I laughed "Do you like each other?,"

Sam coughed and laughed, "Yea okay,"

Freddy smiled and followed her response.

"Don't lie to me," I cried.

Freddy proceeded towards me without the baseball bat, "I don't."

Sam laughed, "I would ever like Freddork," She grabbed his arm and flipped him, "Should have had your baseball bat,"

"Carly pass it," he yelled. He was able to kick free and run home.

"Hey Carly can I stay here for the night?"

"Sure," I glanced at the time midnight.

I woke up to find Sam gone I went up the ICarly studio and found her talking to Freddy I looked at the time 8 am.

"Freddy,"

"Sam," he laughed.

"Why did you tell her she'll think I like you,"

"But, you do like me," he laughed again.

"No," she pushed him back making him fall on his equipment cart.

"Ow, Sam," she helped him up. That's a first. "I love Carly, and now that she knows she'll never love me," he sighed.

"She'll never love you, no offence," she smiled.

They hugged and Freddy saw me so he pushed Sam back and ran to the elevator. Sam turned and saw me.

"Carly?"

"Yes," I opened the door and walked in.

"How much did you see?"

"Just the hug," I smiled.

"Not the kiss--" she placed her hand over her mouth.

"You kissed again!" I yelled.

"Just to see if you know there was I don't know sparks," she smiled.

"Were there sparks?"

She tilted her head as if in sadness. "No," she brushed past me where I swear I saw her smile.

"Going to prison," Spencer yelled.

"Bad choice of words I yelled back," I sat down on the hood of the car.

* * *

Spencer's POV:

"Hey guys," I said.

They all huddled around me. "Wow the short man came back,"

They picked me up, "I have cookies" I yelled.

They placed me on the ground. They sat down and I finally began to teach.

**(Spencer's part's aren't very long don't know what to write Sorry)**

That's the end of chapter 3 the Confrontation is like chapter one but I just named it 2 so whatever.

Hope you liked it… Review it if you want I really don't care.

Watch the Promo on YouTube!

* * *


	4. End Short

Ithink they kissed

I don't own ICarly just a prediction of next episode. I got all the info of Wikipedia and the promo.

Carly's POV:

I walked over to Freddy's house.

"Freddy?"

He shyly opened the door, "Hey Carly," he leaned on the door frame.

Freddy looked kind of cute in his awkward way.

"Um, Carly," I leaned in to kiss him.

He pushed away. "No Carly," he began to close the door.

"Why? I thought you liked me," he turned and looked in my eyes.

"I do like you and I know you just want to kiss me because your jealous," he sighed.

"Jealous, of you, of Sam,"

"Yes," he closed the door.

I turned around and saw Spencer coming home, "How was it?"

"Good but good thing it was only for 2 classes," he went in.

A few hours passed and I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Sam,"

"Hey Carly,"

Freddy came in, "Hey Carly, Puckette,"

She pushed him down, "Fredwierd," he walked over him.

Everything seemed normal.

Really short chapter it's the end I am going to write more but for other future episodes not all just the ones that sound interesting.

Future Episodes:

iThink They Kissed (12th September)  
iCarly Awards  
iCook  
iHide a Star  
iHave My Principles  
iSpeed Date  
iFix Ginger Fox (iFix a Popstar)  
iSaved Your Life  
iSplit Up  
iEnrage Gibby  
iDiscover Fleck & Dave  
iFind Lewbert's Lost Love  
iWas A Pageant Girl  
iRace For Space  
iSpace Out  
iBelieve in Bigfoot  
iMove Out  
iBeat the Heat  
iPsycho  
iBloop

Ones I might write for:

iSaved Your Life

iSplit Up

iFind Lewbert's Lost Love

iMove out

I might write for them not sure

Stay Tuned to see what other things I think might happen

Hope you liked it… Review it if you want I really don't care.

Watch the Promo on YouTube!


End file.
